


Редкая птица долетит до середины...

by Argee_Lince



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как повстречались на Каменке-речке бравый атаман Родько Гарный да сильномогучий Иванко Малой.<br/>Кроссовер с фэндомами russian classic 2013 и Hetman & Co, написано специально для ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Редкая птица долетит до середины...

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такой анекдот.
> 
> Решил еврей сыновей крестить. Приходит в церковь. Поп спрашивает:  
> — Старшего твоего сына как зовут?  
> — Мойше.  
> — Пусть в крещении будет Михаил. И похоже, и соответствует. Среднего твоего сына как зовут?  
> — Борух.  
> — Пусть в крещении будет Борис. И похоже, и соответствует. Младшего твоего сына как зовут?  
> — Сруль.  
> — Хм, хм... ну, пусть в крещении будет Акакий. Не похоже, но соответствует!
> 
> Вот примерно так имена в тексте я и подбирал.

– Грустно мне, тошно мне, – так говорил Родько Гарный, атаман сечевого куреня, сидя между своих товарищей. – Так и жизнь вся пройдёт.  
– Что ж, неужели мы тебе стали не любы? – вскинул русую голову Андрий-бандурист. – Чем же обидели мы тебя?  
– Любы вы мне, – отвечал Родько, – а только нет душе моей покоя. Оставьте меня, поеду один себе счастья искать. Коли понадобитесь – вот рожок серебряный. Как услышите его – значит, я вас зову.  
– Добро, быть же по сему, – согласился Макар, сын мельничий. Он только недавно пришёл в курень и каждое слово атамана почитал едва не божественным откровением. Даже попа Трохима так не слушал!

Выехал Родько из коша, решил лесом к Каменке-речке проехать. И так ему стало хорошо и привольно на лесных тропинках! Над головой небо синее, в небе солнце золотое, вокруг птицы поют. Развеселилась душа молодецкая, улыбнулся атаман, чуб свой подкрутил, люльку раскуривает. За конём следить перестал: куда пойдёт – туда и хорошо. Тут сквозь листья дерев засверкали огненные, одетые холодом искры, и река-красавица обнажила серебряную грудь свою. Родько только крякнул с досадою да шапку сбил на затылок: далеко от брода выехал, придётся теперь мостом ехать.  
Мост был плох тем, что строили его ляхи. А значит, и до них самих отсюда рукой подать. Родько со своим куренем много раз к ляхам в гости наведывался, гетман Войцеховский даже награду объявил тому, кто родькину голову ему доставит. А верный помощник его, шляхтич Григорий Шкловский, поговаривали, перед Пресвятою Девой поклялся родькину шкуру на ремни пустить.

К удивлению, Каменку вдруг не одному Гарному переходить вздумалось. С другой стороны моста поднимался дюжий детина, весь заросший дикою бородою. Свитки на нём не было, зато шаровары казались величиною не меньше чем в Чёрное море.  
– Эге! – воскликнул сам себе Родько. – Вдвоём-то мы тут не пройдём. Надо, чтоб один назад вернулся и путь уступил.  
Детина, видно, задумался о том же. Однако уступать не спешил. Атаман подбоченился и молодецки поглядел на страшную рожу:  
– Ну-ка, добрый человек, поди назад, мне проехать надобно! После меня пройдёшь, я тебя надолго не задержу.  
– Сам поди! – отвечал детина. – Конь твой подковами мост разобьёт, и вовсе моста не будет, а мне брод ищи!  
– Не хочешь добром? – гневно блеснули очи козацкие. – Так я ж тебя сейчас конём сшибу!  
– Много ли смелости тебе понадобится – с конём против пешего? – с насмешкою проговорил детина. – А с шаблею против меня выйти не побоишься?  
Такой обиды Родько сносить не стал. Спрыгнул наземь, выхватил шаблю и зашагал навстречу обидчику. Умный конь атаманов сам брёл следом за хозяином своим, не нуждаясь в поводьях.  
– Скинешь меня с моста – нечего делать, уступлю дорогу, – с насмешкою сказал Родько. – Не скинешь – не обессудь, коли пошлю тебя с водяным знакомство сводить.  
– Самого тебя к нему и отправлю! Никому никогда не должал, и тебе за удар не задолжаю!  
– Экий ты грозный! За один удар сразу два отдавать! вот же тебе лишку возвращаю!  
Так обменивались они ударами и отборными словами, и ни один не мог одолеть. Наконец детина изловчился и ударил Родька с такою силой, что атаман не устоял на ногах и упал с моста в холодную воду. Тогда уж стало не до слов: едва до берега доплыл. Кабы конь верный не подоспел на выручку, да атаман бы за поводья не ухватился – мог бы и впрямь к водяному в гости отправиться.  
Детина тем временем перешёл мост и остановился около Родька.  
– Говорил же я тебе пустить меня вперёд! Всё одно по-моему вышло.  
– Что ты думаешь, проиграл я? Рано же ты обрадовался!  
Сказав так, достал атаман серебряный рожок и протрубил заветный сигнал. Недавний противник рта раскрыть не успел, а вокруг уже весь курень родькин собрался. И Макар, мельников сын, и Вавила Червоный, и Андрий-бандурист, и даже поп Трохим прибежал со всеми.  
– А поворотись-ка, атаман! – велел Макар, который заботился о Родьке, словно верная нянька. – Экий ты мокрый какой! Сей же час тебе обсушиться надо, я костёр разведу. Что за беда с тобою приключилась?  
– Да этот вот молодец искупал меня, – со смехом отвечал Родько.  
– Так утопить его немедля! – сурово воскликнул Вавила и уже придвинулся к детине, чтобы исполнить свою угрозу.  
– Ну нет, топить мы его не будем. Разве он лях какой или москаль? Лучше позовём его в наш курень. Что, добрый молодец, пойдёшь?  
– Отчего ж не пойти? Пойду.  
– Имя-то с прозвищем есть у тебя? – спросил Вавила, который всё ещё злился за обиду, нанесённую атаману.  
– Зовут меня Иванко, а прозывают Малым.  
– Какой же ты Малой? – засмеялся Андрий.  
– Да вы ещё батька моего не видели. Если нас рядом взять, то сразу видно, что я против него малой совсем.  
– Малой так Малой, – согласился Родько. – Теперь давайте возвратимся в курень, неровен час – ляхи нас заметят.  
– Уж не испугался ли ты каких-то ляхов? – презрительно спросил Иванко.  
– Пугаться не пугался, а хочу, чтоб подольше обо мне не помнили. Успокоятся, нас в гости ждать перестанут – тут мы к ним и нагрянем. Шкловский обещал шкуру с меня спустить, так ещё посмотрим, кто с кого спустит!

И никому не признался Родько, что не только ради богатой добычи и боевой славы хочет он сразиться с ляхами и победить их. Один лишь раз видел он на ярмарке невесту Шкловского, прекрасную панну Марию Райцежеву – и с тех пор ни о какой другой дивчине вовсе думать не мог. А что думала панна Мария о козаке с жаркими очами, только ей и было ведомо...


End file.
